DESCRIPTION
When producing pizzas or pies for selling by the portion it is important, if the product is to be fresh, that the latter be prepared and cooked close to the point of sale, at which point the product must also be kept at least at a gentle heat pending consumption. The product usually is prepared in trays which are moved by hand between a preparation area, a cooking area and the sales counter; for reasons of hygiene the preparation area is usually situated away from the sales area, a fact which complicates the moving of the trays by hand. This problem is aggravated by the temperature of the trays as they come out of the oven, and by the need, which is particularly irksome when sales are moving briskly, to carry the empty trays back from the sales counter to the preparation area.